Smile
by Vampiress with a twist
Summary: Just a short spoof on two people and a little twist at the end


_ Run run run! _That was all he could think about. If he was caught he would be killed for sure. He took a look back to see if they were close. Wile he could not see them, he could hear them. Shouting to one another to find that boy, he was that boy. He panted and wiped his brow with his arm. He winced in pain as he remembered the long gash in his arm. _Run run run! _Was all he still thought. But he was getting tired and knew if he kept going he would slow down and they would catch up with him. But if he took a rest they would find him. He needed a place to hide. The boy turned his head side to side wile still running. Nothing, he kept going. He ran for another ten minutes, the trees passing him by in blurs as he ran. But slowly they started to become clearer for the boy was slowing down. Finally he came to a stop. His hands on his knees, in a hunched over position. He panted some more as the sweat dripped from his brow. His legs felt like jell-o and his arm was on fire. He needed a place to hide and quick. The boy looked up. There in the middle of the forest was a small hut. He ran over to it, knowing it was either the hut or the monsters that were chasing him. He opened the door and hurried in, but no sooner did he enter, the door slammed shut and a cold blade was pressed to the back of his neck.

"Move and die," said a female voice. That much the boy could tell for he could not see the women, only hear her.

"Please," he said. "I don't mean any harm." He felt the blade pushed closer into his neck. Any more and the skin would break.

"How can I trust you?"

"I give you my word."

"A person's word doesn't mean much these days." He felt the blade let up on his neck a little.

"I just need a place to say for a hour or two. There are these monsters chasing me and if I am found they will kill me." She could hear the pleading sound to his voice.

"Sit." She said as the blade was removed from his neck. The boy rubbed his neck and sate down in the chair she had pulled out for him. He watched the girl as she fiddled around in the kitchen. She was a young girl about 17 or 18, not much younger then him with long brown wavy hair all the way down to her back. She was petite and only a couple inched over five feet. He watched as she pored some water from a pot into two cups. Her long brown skirt swishing at her feet. She walked over and placed a cup in front of him then sate down herself. The boy looked at the tan liquid in the cup then at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Its tea," she said then took a sip.

"Oh, thank you." The boy took a sip of his tea.

"So," she started "What's your name?" He placed down his tea.

"Drake, and yours?"

"Thorn." She smiled then took a sip of her tea. Drake noticed that when she smiled her eyes lit up. Her eyes were a dark blue with specks of what looked like black in them. Just as the night sky. He smiled a little to him self. He liked her smile. "So why were they chasing you?" Drake came out of his thoughts.

"I saw something I wasn't suppose to." She nodded her head. He looked around. Then hut was small, but big enough for one or two people. There were shelves filled with old books and dried herbs that hung from the roof. The kitchen had tons of jars filled with spices and plants. _Most likely a Wiccan or a healer_ he thought. "Um not to be rude, "he stared. She turned to look at him. "But shouldn't we hind or something they…" She cut him off.

"They won't come here." She took the two cups and started to wash them in the sink.

"You know of them?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Of course I do," she stated. "I've lived here my whole life." Drake nodded.

"So then why won't then come here." She turned to look at him. Her face stern.

"That is a very long story."

"I have time."

"No you don't." She turned away from him and went into a draw. When she walked over towards him he could see a small brown box and a jar in her hand. She sate down next to him and held out her had. He just looked at her. Thorn rolled her eyes again. "Let me see your arm." He nodded his head in understanding and gave her his arm. She first took a wash cloth and wiped the dried blood off then started to put some of the cream from the jar on the gash. The cream was cold but then started to go warm. Not until she started bandaging it did she speak. "I put a salve on your arm that will keep away infection." She finished tying the bandage and admired her handy work.

"Thank you." He smiled at her in thanks. Thorn noticed his smile made is eyes light up. They were brown but yet yellow but to her they almost looked orange. Almost like a flame she thought. She liked his smile.

"Your welcome." She stood up and looked out the window. "Well if they were to come by this area they would of passes it by now." She turned to him. "I think it's safe for you to be going." Drake stood and looked out the window. There was no one out there but the trees. They walked to the door and Drake opened it. He turned to look at Thorn to say one last thing to her.

"Thorn, thank you for all your help but why did you help me?" Thorn looked up at him. His short bushy brown hair was blowing in the wind coming threw the door. She smiled again at him.

"That, is something I can't answer." Drake laughed a little then smiled back at her. Thorn sighed then put her hand on either side of his shoulders.

"But I can give you this." Slowly Thorn brought her face closer to his and brushed her lips over his in a sweet kiss. Drake was surprised but put his arms around her small waist pulling her closer to his. Thorn was the one to pull away first as she let her hands slide off his shoulders and he let his grip on her waist go.

"Bye Drake," she said as she backed up a little.

"Bye Thorn." He turned away knowing that would be the last time he ever saw that girl and headed down the path to the nearest town. It wasn't until a full five minutes later did he realize the taste of blood in his mouth. He put his finger to his lip to find that on the left side of his lip was a small.

Thorn sat back down to her table drinking her tea. She knew she would never see Drake again. And if she did it wouldn't be able to work out. They were from town different worlds. She didn't know why she kissed him or why she didn't do to him like she did with the others. For as soon as he walked threw her door she felt something. She didn't know what, just something. Something to make him different but something enough for her to want to taste him. Thorn laughed then smiled to her self. But her smile was different from the one Drake saw. For this smile, her true smile two pointed fangs hung from her upper jaw.


End file.
